The Garter
by Black Boxed
Summary: Pairings: Remus & Sirius Warnings: Slash & Lemons Summary: On the night of James' bachelor party, Remus admits to Sirius that he's never been with another person. Sirius offers him a night with no strings attached.


Re-uploaded post hack...  
Warning: Slash/Smut

**The Garter**

Remus and Sirius lounged back on the couch, a large bottle of amber-coloured liquor being passed back and forth. James had already stumbled drunkenly back to his room. Peter—the poor little guy never could hold his alcohol and hadn't even been able to make it to his room. He passed out in the middle of the hallway.

The stag's stag party had been a hit. Tomorrow, James would be marrying his childhood sweetheart. Lily; the same girl he had pined after since his first year at Hogwarts. The whole wedding ordeal had really put things into perspective for Remus. He envied James. If he was honest, he envied Lily as well. The two were perfect together. Remus was sure he'd never have that with anyone.

So there he sat, with his very first friend, the boy who accepted his faults and his curse.

Sirius saw him as a person, not the animal that he was. It was a shame no one else—save Peter and James—ever felt that way about him. When he graduated, word spread like wild fire about his... infection. He couldn't go anywhere without getting a dark stare or two. It was as if they expected him to lunge across the room right there in public, in broad daylight and then start chewing on their faces. Remus found the idea rather repulsive. He felt guilty about paralyzing doxies, much less harming any human being.

Sadly, everyone was so afraid of him that he never had a girlfriend. He would probably never have a girlfriend. Remus was a 19 year old virgin and he was nearly positive that he would remain a virgin. His friend's assumed him asexual, but realistically, he had just never found anyone who would accept him. Remus had never had a kiss, let alone a shag.

Making love was out of the question; especially as the new moon neared. Remus would feel uncontrollably randy. Classes had been torturous. He could smell the arousal on both males and females as they ran away with their sexual fantasies during lectures. There were times where he would sit next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl in his year, simply for the fact that she smelt so good. Even now, years later, the smell was imprinted in his memory. He could almost taste her.

How that admission had gotten out, he'd never know. He blamed it on the liquor, but was it really the alcohol's fault? He was, after all, drinking willingly. No one was forcing him to take constant swigs from the bottle. It loosened his lips and made his blood boil. His temperature had raised several degrees. Somehow, the secret tumbled from his lips without permission from his mind and it was one secret that Sirius refused to let go without discussion.

"So wait, you've never... with anyone?" Sirius slurred. He took a swig of fire-whiskey before holding it for Remus to take.

"No." The blond took a sip from the bottle.

Remus felt humiliated, even more so when he felt the heat rush to his face. Sex was never something the marauders talked about. They talked about family issues, crushes, the future, and who they wanted to prank next. The exchange of bodily fluids—or in Remus's case lack thereof—was not on their list of things to converse about. It was a taboo subject.

Sirius's eyes widened comically as he turned to look at Remus. "Never—like never ever?"

The blond suddenly wished he could sink into the sofa cushions and disappear once and for all. "Correct," he replied, never once looking away from the ceiling—which he suddenly found very interesting.

Sirius kept his eyes trained on his Remus. His nose wrinkled in confusion as he asked the dreaded question, "Why not?"

Remus chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and looked down into the whiskey bottle. "You know why," he replied with a shrug. "It's not like I'm not curious. I just know I can't." It wasn't that he couldn't get his—member working. _That_ was definitely not an issue. The problem was the struggle for dominance. He had done his research. Werewolves were aggressive lovers, they didn't make love... they _fucked_. "Would you want to?" Sirius mumbled.

Remus's brow wrinkled. "Hmm?" he turned, locking his warm amber eyes with Sirius's slate grey ones. "Would I want to what?"

Sirius shifted so that he was no longer slumped against the back of the sofa. "See what its like," he said moving forward slightly.

Remus automatically assumed he was reaching for the bottle and extended his hand. When Sirius waved his hand, the blond set the bottle on the table and squinted in confusion. He abruptly froze in place, hunched over the coffee table, his hand still on the whiskey. He gripped the neck of the glass so tight, his knuckles paled at the tension. He could smell Sirius's arousal.

A warm hand slid over his thigh and the muscles twitched involuntarily. "Sirius—" He was at a loss for words. How does one respond to such a silent proposition? Was it even a proposition? In all the years he had known Sirius, the boy was as straight as a straight could be. He was always chasing some skirt, never pants. Surely it was the alcohol flowing through the other boy's system. Yes, it was the fire-whiskey; lowering expectations and sending blood flowing in places it normally wouldn't be flowing during a simple conversation between childhood mates.

The hand slid higher, no more than an inch—maybe two. Sirius's thumb started massaging small circles. "I can show you what it's like." His voice was deep and husky from lust and intoxication.

Remus was still hunched over the small wooden table. He forced himself to let go of the glass before it shattered. James would have his neck if he bled all over the carpet in his new flat. He covered the hand on his leg, halting the movement. Sucking in a deep breath, he finally gained enough courage to turn his head to look at his friend.

Sirius was incredibly close and it caught the other boy off guard.

Remus flinched back slightly and swallowed hard. "Pads, what are you doing?"

The boy smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks. "I thought it was obvious, Moony." The hand started moving again.

The blond gave an unamused laugh, but it sounded more like he was choking than laughing. "Sirius, I can smell your pheromones, it's obvious what you want, why is more what I was asking." He winced as his voice squeaked. Sirius had raised his hand dangerously close Remus's groin.

The smells in the room were affecting him, making him even tenser. It was one thing to be in a full room of horny teenagers. It was completely different to be alone with another boy; a boy who Remus grew up with and never once saw in a sexual light.

His thigh was twitching uncontrollably as the hand travelled dangerously close. One more inch is all it would take for Sirius to touch the slowly hardening organ. Remus cleared his throat and the hand moved away completely.

Grey eyes twinkled mischievously under lust hooded eyes. "I just thought I could help you out, Moony. If you're not interested all you had to do was say so." Sirius leaned back again and linked his fingers behind his head, completely unabashed at the prominent tent in his trousers.

Remus stared openly at the bulge. "So you're a shirt-lifter now?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Sirius chuckled. "Not exactly, I just like shagging—in any form." He sobered and stared at his friend seriously. "Does that bother you?"

The blond frowned. He wasn't against homosexuality. He knew it existed, but he hadn't exactly met anyone who had a same sex preference. He truthful didn't know how he should feel about it. If it didn't affect him then why should it matter—but it had affected him. The erection in his trousers proved that. Without thinking he reached down and adjusted himself.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate that you were gay, Remus. I just thought I'd lay the offer on the table. I don't fully understand your reasons for not developing a relationship with anyone, but if you're curious—well, I can help. No strings attached."

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius. "No strings?"

Sirius nodded. "Affirmative. In the morning we look at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, have a laugh, and move on."

Remus eyed Sirius's erection again. He didn't even know how gay sex worked. He had a suspicion, but other than that he was clueless. Then again, he was clueless on how sex between a man and woman worked as well. He had no idea how to satisfy a woman—or if he did this whole experimentation with Sirius—a man.

"You'll explain what to do if I need—help?" he questioned warily. The fact that he needed help with sex was almost like taking away his man-card. He automatically wished he hadn't asked.

Sirius smirked. "Of course, the whole point of this is to educate you. You can even call me professor if you'd like."

Remus snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up with that one." After a few moments of silence he reached for the abandoned bottle of fire-whiskey and took a long chug. He slammed the now empty glass back on the table. His face pinched. "Okay. I'll give it a go," he said with closed eyes.

Sirius slowly returned his hand to Remus's thigh. "First off, get rid of that face. You look like you've just eaten a box of lemon tarts." The hand moves up again. "Second, open your eyes and watch me."

Remus didn't obey right away and slight paranoia set in as the sofa shifted. He knew Sirius was moving, but he had no idea what the brunette was about to do. He felt his own body dip lower into the cushions and a delicious pressure covered his groin. He could only assume that Sirius was now straddling him. Every muscle in his body tensed and all hairs stood on end.

Sirius leaned closer until Remus could feel his mate's warm breath hitting his lips. "Just relax, Moony," he whispered his lips finally molded with Sirius's. The boy's lips were warm, wet, and slightly chapped. It was a very soft and gentle kiss; a mere peck on the lips. There was nothing heated and passionate about this kiss. Remus couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed that his first kiss was so short. He had at least hoped his first kiss would be something to be proud of.

Without thinking, he grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt and forced his friend's lips back to his own with such strength that the brunette's lips parted on. Sirius let out a sound of surprise and Remus took advantage of the situation by parting his own lips. He took Sirius's bottom lip, sucking and nibbling on it and when the boy moaned—_Dear Merlin_. The sound went straight to his cock.

Remus let go of the shirt he'd been holding in a death grip and move his hand up to trace along Sirius's sharp, stubble-covered jaw line.

Sirius was hard against him; the pressure of the boy's weight against Remus's hard on was exquisite. The blonde gave an experimental buck. He arched his hips up to rub against his friend's delicious arse. Both boys shared a strangled moan, breaking their lip-lock.

"Bloody hell, Remus," Sirius whispered. "I thought I was supposed to be the one with the experience?"

Remus expelled a shaky breath; not quite a laugh, not quite a sigh. "That makes two of us..."

The dark-haired boy grinned darkly as he shifted with purpose in Remus's lap. Without warning he latched himself onto the young werewolf's ear. Sirius nipped at the lobe and dragged his perfect pearly whites against the skin.

Remus let out a sharp laugh and froze.

Sirius leaned back to study him. Grey eyes filled with mirth and mischief before squinting suspiciously. "Did you just giggle?" he asked.

Heat flooded the blonde's face. "No."

The other boy gasped in laughter. "You did!" He leaned down to attack Remus's ear again. His assault only lasted a few seconds before Remus retaliated by softly, but forcefully pushing the brunette away. The room filled with giggles as he towered over the boy, nestling himself between Sirius's jean covered thighs. Sirius was still trying to get to Remus's ear before the blonde pinned his friend's wrists against the dark leather. Their laughter died quickly.

Acting completely on instinct, Remus trailed his hand down Sirius's chest and under his shirt. His hand trembled as he explored the flesh beneath him. Deciding he wanted to touch more, he began to unbutton the crisp white top. His hands were so shaky; he could barely get them through the holes. Two buttons finally came undone and he frowned when he realized there were still many more to go.

Sirius put a hand to his shoulder nudging him to sit up.

Assuming he had done something wrong, Remus moved. He was relieved when Sirius removed his shirt swiftly and threw it on the floor beside them. Unsure of what to do next Remus removed his own shirt.

Sirius chuckled. "I was going to do that, Moony."

The blonde couldn't think of anything to say, instead he said a soft 'oh'.

"We don't have to do this, you know. If you're not into it, we should stop," Sirius suggested.

Remus remained silent for a few moments. The effects of alcohol were fading quickly—a lot faster for him than it would for Sirius and a question in the back of his mind kept repeating over and over like a constant mantra. _Did he want this?_The truth: he did.

The werewolf that he turned into once a month kept people from approaching him. Even in the brightness of day, they still wanted nothing to do with him. If not Sirius, it was likely he would never get another chance to have sex. Plus, they grew up together—but should that make him less or more nervous and self-conscious. It _was_Sirius though; his best mate...

"I don't want to stop," he admitted quietly.

Sirius nodded as a relieved sigh escaped his mouth. "Thank Merlin." He stood and grabbed Remus's wrist. "Come on, you don't want your first time to be on a leather sofa while Peter is passed out in the hall..."

Remus nodded. The last thing the boys wanted was for Wormtail to walk in to see his mates humping like rabbits.

Sirius stepped over Peter's chubby body whereas Remus simply walked around and rolled his eyes. When they stepped through the room it was as if everything was suddenly more real. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that he was worried that it might just pound out of his torso completely. He was about to do it. Remus John Lupin was about to have sex—with his best friend.

The brunette inclined his head in the direction of the moderately roomy bed.

Remus padded across the carpet slowly; as if he was worried Sirius would realize what they were about to do and fly out of the room.

"Remus, you won't enjoy yourself if you don't relax," he hesitated. "Do—do you want a massage?"

Both of Remus's eyebrows rose as he remained standing. "A massage?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it has worked for girls in the past."

Remus glanced down at himself before staring into grey eyes. "Not sure if you've noticed—but I'm a guy."

Sirius snorted and grabbed Remus by his waist band, pulling him down on the bed next to him. "Yes you are very much a guy, but the way you were just standing screams 'I'm a nervous virgin!' and I know that a rub down would help," he explained. "Trust me."

Remus forced himself to keep his breath even so he didn't hyperventilate.

Sirius deftly unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them down before turning his attention to Remus's pants.

The blonde lifted his hips as the fabric slid down his leg in a single smooth movement.

"Lay on your stomach, Moony," Sirius ordered.

It was mildly uncomfortable, lying on his stomach; his erection sandwiched in between his stomach and the ruby red sheets. Sirius's hands were warm as they slid up his scarred back. His back was littered with them; wounds he had given himself during full moon transformations. His friends had seen them all. They had even witnessed the madness that took place when he earned them.

Sirius applied deep pressure. He ran his thumbs up along his spine across the length of his back.

Remus was surprised that his friend's hands were so smooth and soft. He expected rough calloused fingers from years of broom flying and tree climbing, but they weren't at all. The ten long slender digits had an almost feminine quality to them. He eventually s_uccumbed_to the serene experience and closed his eyes.

Sirius continued to direct his hands over the marred back. It was almost as if the brunette had been doing this all his life. He certainly wasn't an amateur at giving massages that was for sure. No doubt he had lots of willing participants to practice on.

A relaxed sigh flowed from the blonde's mouth involuntarily as Sirius straddled his pale thighs. Remus could feel the hard-on pressing into his arse. As his mate moved his hands up to knead his shoulders and neck, the blood filled organ thrust farther against his bottom.

Remus's own erection ground against the bed. The brunette's lips were hovering right over the werewolf's ear. His moan was deep and lusty. The warmth of his breath circled the blonde's ear. Remus moaned in response and arched his back, lifting his arse to grind back against the boy straddling him.

"Bloody hell, Moony. Please tell me you're relaxed so I can fuck the shit out of you," Sirius whispered huskily. He traced the shell of Remus's ear with the tip of his tongue.

The blonde shuddered visibly as a chill ran through his body. He never thought dirty talk would be so sexy.

Without waiting for Remus to respond, Sirius moved so his friend could turn on his back.

Remus propped himself up against the pillows. He wondered what he should be doing with his hands. After a few moments he gave up trying to find an action for them and rested them limply at his side. He observed with mild fear and excitement. Sirius reached for the band of his cotton briefs, pulling them down. His cock sprang free from its clothed confinement.

Sirius gave him a wicked smirk. A single dimple appeared on his right cheek as he reached out to touch Remus's cock for the first time. It throbbed.

Remus's mouth parted. He had to force himself to take stable calming breaths. He was in awe. Someone was touching him... willingly.

Sirius's thumb swirled around the tip, collecting the pre-cum that had come to the surface. He locked eyes with Remus and lowered his head; he softly blew on the crown. Remus groaned as Sirius's pouty, pink lips parted against him. His eyes closed briefly as the mouth opened wider, sliding down.

Automatically, Remus's hand moved to weave his fingers though Sirius's dark locks. He opened his eyes as his friend—now lover, bobbed up and down taking in as much of Remus as he could.

The blonde's breaths grew into harsh pants as he kept his eyes trained on the sight in front of him. Remus had never seen anything so hot before. He fisted his hand, tugging at the brunette's hair. Sirius moaned. The vibration travelled down causing Remus to emit a moan of his own.

Remus was no stranger to a good wank. He knew the familiar signs of his approaching orgasm. He tugged harder on Sirius's hair. "S-Stop," he grunted.

Sirius halted his movement suddenly and glanced up through his thick black lashes, his mouth still latched on Remus. He let go of the throbbing cock and it slid out of his mouth with a soft _pop_. It twitched as it slapped lightly against Remus's lower stomach, but the blonde didn't even notice. His eyes were trained on Sirius who was looking at him. The brunette's face glistened with spit and pre-cum, his pink lips had darkened from the constant sucking.

Remus would never be able to look at those lips the same way.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Are you okay—or I mean was I okay?"

Remus blushed. "Yeah, that was great." He looked down at his cock and winced. He was still going to have to wank anyway. Assuming Sirius was finished with him, he gripped the aching erection.

"No, Remus," Sirius said as he hopped off the bed.

Remus looked up curiously.

"I'm still going to fuck you..." he stated simply as he slid off the last remaining piece of fabric.

Remus glanced back down at his now aching member. "O-Okay," he managed.

Sirius straddled Remus, holding his cock in one hand while reaching under to hold Remus's hard-on upright. The blonde bit his lip in anticipation. He watched as Sirius winced before growling in frustration. "Shit."

"What?" Remus asked furrowing his brows.

Sirius leaned over the edge of the bed, his arse wiggling in the air as he picked up his jeans. "Nothing really, it's just my first time too..."

Remus sat up. "What?"

Sirius turned and kept his eyes on his wand. He shrugged. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly.

The blond moved to slide off the bed. "I'm not taking your virginity, Sirius. I thought you said you've done this before?"

"Ugh! Moony get back on the bed." He threw up his hand exasperation. "I have done this before—many times in fact. I just never, you know, received."

"But do you really want me to be your first?" Remus questioned.

Sirius muttered a spell and jumped. "Whoa! That's colder than I thought it would be." He grinned at his friend. "It's not a big deal. You'll shag me. I'll shag you. It'll be a grand ole time. No worries!" He pointed his wand in Remus's direction and muttered another spell.

Remus looked down. "What did you just do to me?"

"Stamina spell. Don't you just love magic?" he announced with a cheeky smile.

Sirius straddled Remus for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He ground his erection against Remus's and leaned down to kiss him. "Are you ready?" Sirius whispered against the blonde's neck, nibbling at the soft skin.

"Mmm... shouldn't I ask you that?" Remus gasped.

"Good point," Sirius admitted. He positioned himself over Remus's cock. Time slowed to a crawl as the brunette finally lowered himself over the head of his cock. "Ah fuck!" He winced, his teeth clenching.

"Merlin, you're so tight!" Remus knew he should be concerned, but his mind was in a completely different place. He didn't care if Sirius was in pain. All he could think about was the fact that he was actually inside of someone. He reached gripping his lover's hips tightly and thrust up quickly. Sirius's voice raised many octaves as he squeaked loudly in pain, causing Remus to freeze. "Oh gods, Sirius..."

Sirius was stiff as a board. His hands fisted against Remus's chest. Remus could feel his trembles. He could smell the salty tears. He could hear his lover's labored breaths. "Too fast, Rem, shit," he managed through ground teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." Remus mumbled, guiltily.

Sirius unclenched his fist and laid his palms flat against the blonde's chest. "N-no it's fine—I-I'm fine. Just don't do that again."

Remus didn't know what else to do. Hesitantly he started running has hands up and down Sirius's legs.

When his lover didn't relax he reached in between them to grasp Sirius's arousal. He assumed the pain had caused Sirius to soften, further fuelling his guilt. He continued to stroke Sirius as gently as possible. The organ soon started to harden again and Remus let out a sigh of relief.

Sirius lifted himself slowly, drawing a moan from both of them. He continued riding Remus in a slow rhythm. Remus struggled not to thrust his hips up and moved his hands, placing them behind the pillow to remind him not to. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sirius again. Sirius leaned down for another kiss. They clashed in a passionate battle of lips and tongues. Sirius moaned only to have to sound muffled by the kiss. Remus could taste himself. They broke the kiss.

"Fuck me Remus," Sirius moaned.

The blonde move his hands from behind his head. "A-are you sure? I-I can't... promise I'll be gentle," he admitted. Realistically it was a guarantee that he wouldn't be gentle; werewolves never were gentle with their lovers.

"Yes."

Remus gripped his friend's arse hard as he sat up and flipped them over. He draped the brunette's legs over his arms and slowly started thrusting. His hips moved at various speeds until he found one that was comfortable for him. He experimented by moving his lover's legs over his shoulders and was rewarded with a loud lusty moan; the loudest one he had heard so far.

Sirius blinked at him in awe. "Fuck, do that again..."

Remus tried to repeat his past action and Sirius's faces scrunched up in pleasure.

It was a completely different feeling, being in control. Sirius lay beneath him with flush cheeks and parted lips; his eyes closed in pleasure. Remus had grown up with him. They knew almost everything about each other. But as Sirius lay before him, moaning in pleasure, that _he _was providing—It was a whole new feeling.

Sirius reached up wrap his arms around Remus's neck. The blonde allowed himself to be pulled down into another kiss. He was close. He had been close since his lover had wrapped his pretty little lips around him, now it was just unbearable.

"I-I'm close..." Sirius moaned, breaking their kiss.

Remus didn't reply. He dove in for another kiss as his thrusts quickened. "F-fuck!" he growled as his balls tightened. He bit his lip in concentration, refusing to orgasm first. "Gods, fucking hell... cum already Sirius." He lowered one of Sirius's legs and reached between their bodies to stroke his lover's cock rapidly.

Sirius threw his head back as his hands gripped Remus's shoulders tightly. He pulled with such force that the blonde fell forward. His teeth latched onto Remus's neck as he grunted shooting his hot, sticky semen onto their chests.

The painful bite sent Remus over the edge as he gave in and shot his seed deep into his lover. "Merlin..." He slumped forward, exhausted.

The body beneath him chuckled. "You were imagining Merlin? That hurts, Moony..." Sirius joked, panting.

"If I had any energy left I'd smack you," Remus mumbled. He nuzzled his lover's chest before rolling off to lie beside him. He put his arm behind his head, resting his head on his arm. "Thank Sirius."

Sirius hummed in response and mimicked the position. "How was it?"

Remus stared pensively at the ceiling. "Not bad..." he said seriously, "It was awkward at first."

Sirius frowned. "But after it was alright?"

Remus heard the insecurity in his friend's voice and turned to look at him. "After it was good, really good—you were good."

The brunette smiled. "Right."

"Are you alright?"

Sirius scoffed. "I'm fine; you're just bigger than I thought. Though, if I end up walking like I've got a stick up my arse, don't you dare go smirking at me."

"Noted." The blond turned to his side propping his head on his arm. "Tomorrow won't be weird between us, will it?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Though every time I hear you howl on the full moon, I'm going to unintentionally think about your orgasm."

"Wow pads, what the hell?"

"You howl when you cum..." Sirius said seriously.

Remus flopped on his back. "I don't believe you," he scoffed.

Sirius howled suddenly and Remus sat up gawking.

"Just like that, Moony," he said smirking. "What about you, awkward moments up ahead?"

Remus thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I'll ever be able to watch you eat phallic shaped foods," he answered with a snort.

Sirius chuckled. "Fair enough." He leaned over quickly to peck Remus's lips.

Remus looked at him quizzically. "That was for?"

"Hey I got my cherry popped too... So a thank you is order from me to you as well."

Remus nodded. "Alright, thanks." He didn't move for a few minutes. Eventually he rolled off the bed and picked up his pants. When he turned Sirius was already fast asleep. Rolling his eyes, Remus grabbed a blanket and covered his friend who mumbled incoherently in his slumber. "Goodnight, Pads," he whispered before walking back to his own room. He did it; he was no longer a virgin.

**The Next Morning**

"Ugh, Merlin's balls my head hurts," James groaned as he shuffled into the kitchen. "Hey Moony do you have any of that hangover potion ready?"

Remus yawned and pulled out a vial from his pocket. He wordlessly slid it across the table.

"If not for me being straight and engaged, Moony, I swear I'd kiss you," he mumbled gulping the potion down quickly before sitting down and loading his plate. "The other two still sleeping?"

Sirius stumbled into the room, causing the boys to look up.

"Bloody hell, Pads. You look like shit." James commented.

"I love you too Prongs, now where's that damn potion?" he grumbled.

James looked at Remus with his arms stretched for the vial.

"Oh right." Remus dug through his pocket for the vial. He'd have to wait to give Sirius the pain relief later.

"What's on your neck, Moony?" James asked, leaning forward. Remus leaned back so quickly he almost fell out of the chair. "Did someone bite you?"

Remus cursed himself as his face filled with blood. "Um..."

Sirius dashed over, swiping the hangover potion off of the table in one elegant movement. Only Remus was able to detect the slight discomfort on his face. "No worries, Jamie-dear. Our little Moony here became a man last night!" he announced proudly.

"Wait—what? Explain please," James ordered.

Remus glared at Sirius and mouthed 'What the hell?' He turned to James. "Sirius is just being Sirius..."

"No..." Sirius corrected. "I am never serious..."

Peter walked into the room, running into the doorway. "Ouch."

"Eyes open Wormtail. Walking usually works better when you can see," Sirius offered before turning to James. "And you missed out on the strippers I bought last night, hardly my fault."

He smirked in response. "Really, Moony? You had sex with a stripper, how sleazy. What did she look like?" he quizzed, not at all upset about missing the chance to see the _strippers_himself.

Remus blushed from head to toe and put his fork down to pass Peter the last of the hangover potion.

"Oh come on!" James whined.

"I thought we made a rule not to talk about sex, guys."

"No... Technically the rule was no talking about sex between me and Lily. I don't want anyone thinking about her sexually. You having sex is completely different! So how was it?"

He shouldn't have played into the question, but when he closed his eyes he still thought about Sirius bouncing up and down on him. "Brunette... soft... grey eyes... lips around my... fuck."

Remus growled slightly as he started to grow hard. He stood up quickly as they all glanced at his crotch. "Oh bugger off, every one of you!" He glared at James. "Don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" he asked before stomping out of the room.

James laughed openly and turned to Sirius. "He must have had a damn good time. I bet his bed-mate's having a hell of a time walking too. That werewolf intimacy's no joke," he commented, causing Sirius to inhale his juice. "Oh crap, Padfoot. Don't you dare die before my wedding!"

**The Reception**

"Oh guys line up! James is about to throw the garter." Alice Fortescue announced.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all stood side by side along with various other male who had gone through school with them. They watched with amusement as James stuck his head under Lily's dress completely. Lily's laughter rang out loudly as she playfully scolded her husband for being so indecent. James ducked out of the dress with the garter in this teeth and wiggled his eyebrows at the men.

Sirius leaned over to a random boy who had been on the Quidditch team. "I taught him how to do that..." he said with pride.

Remus snorted.

"Alright James, on the count of three! One... Two... Three!"

James tossed the small band of fabric up in the air and muttered a spell that caused it to shoot off high in to the air. The band fluttered away like a snitch weaving in and out of the guests.

Remus observed as the men stumbled over themselves trying to find it. His eyes travelled over to Sirius. "How's your arse?" Remus asked, leaning over so no one else would hear.

Sirius scowled. "Not funny, Moony."

"Neither was that shit you pulled this morning."

The brunette's face softened. "Point taken. I won't make fun of you anymore, but honestly James never would have let that bite mark go."

"Yeah," Remus agreed looking up. "Merlin, where the hell did he shoot that thing?"

Sirius looked up. "Not a clue. Remember when they used to just fling them? Now we actually have to work to catch it."

"Kind of symbolic, don't you think?" Remus asked laughing as a twelve year old almost knocked down some elderly witch.

The garter floated in their direction before halting in midair.

They both reached for it without thinking.

Sirius shrugged. "Well that was easy."

"No kidding."

Lily waved at them clapping happily. "Yay, more weddings to plan!"

James came up slinging an arm around each of their shoulders. "So... which one of you is wearing the dress?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
